Untold Feelings
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: A story set at Marineford. Can;t really explain much. Luffy has something to tell Ace but the place and time is most unappropriate and it's hard to impossible to say at this kind of situation. Read a possibly better story by clicking and ignoring this sucky summary! AceLu, D-cest lemon in second or third chapter! I don't own One Piece!
1. If things took a different turn

All you could hear was people yelling and slashing of swords. Guns and canons being fired. The yells from the throats of so many people, so many living bodies, calling out to only one person. Reassuring him that they will definitely get him out of here and out of those handcuffs. In the middle of the platform a petite body was running, running with all it's got. All of the men battling were screaming out to him and entrusting him the task of freeing the man that was right next to Sengoku the Buddha, Gol. D. Roger's only son, Portugas D. Ace.

I could see his face now. Almost deformed by fear. He was biting his lip. He was doing well to not scream out to everybody. He was looking at everyone who were fighting for him, for him- a useless existence. But he was focusing his attention mostly on one person. Me-his little brother. His eyes were full of fear, fear that he might lose me, fear that another one of his brothers will perish, fear that he would be left all alone if he escaped from here alive. His eyes were saying it all 'Turn around, stop! Don't come any closer! Once you get the chance run for it! Leave now!' But that can't stop me. I had come here with only one thing in mind. I was now the closest to him. I had passed gramps and was now fiddling with my pocket to find the key that Hancock had given me. I went right behind his beaten up body and tried to stop my shaking hands so that I could enter the key. Right the next moment the key was in two pieces. I got 3 to make me another one and just as a canon ball was shot at us I managed to open the handcuffs.

"You are as reckless as I remember you, Luffy!" he was free. He was able to talk. He was alive. The happiness that overcame me at that moment could not be described. Everyone gasped in awe as they saw their reason for battling in this suicide war free.

"Shi, shi, shi" I had unconsciously grinned my widest smile and had laughed. We were back to back- fighting anyone that dared came close to us. I could feel him. His back was there. _He was there._ He was not dead. Suddenly I did not feel his back there anymore. He had stopped in his tracks and had turned around to face the one that was spitting insults on his father's name. Why? We are so close, he should not bother himself with such an obvious trick. I stretched out my hand to reach for him, or better yet grab him and take him by force. Whitebeard was going to stay here, his era was going to end and he will pass on his will to his sons. He will not be there with them but he will watch them from above. Ace should leave before anything else gets out of hand. I felt my hat leave my head. I reached out to grab it but then the little burning piece of paper leaved the red ribbon. That precious paper that Ace had given me. Without it I wouldn't have been able to reach Ace in time. It was very precious. It fell on the ground and I suddenly see something.

The same thing that I saw when I was fighting Mihawk. I was seeing the future. Everything went by so fast I was barely able to see it, but I did. I saw Ace with a hole in his chest, Akainu smiling, me crying, paper burning, straw hat rolling on the ice, red beads bouncing, Whitebeard crew crying, flash of white, dark room, beeping noises, me going insane, breaking and hitting anything in sight, crying, blood, bandages, a familiar Whitebeard flag tattoo, Ace's arm tattoo, tears, blood, gone, nothing, alone, crying, tears, blood, gone, insane, useless, blood, gone, burning, rolling, Akainu, blood dripping, drip drop, beeping, voices, fist, blood, Ace, die, blood, gone. It flashed by so very fast and it forced its way to my mind. With one swift movement I turned around to see Ace running towards me and Akainu's face. It was all in a slow motion. I saw Akainu's arm sizzling to the cold air. I filled my lungs with air and let the power from underneath me go wild again. Just like the time that Ace was going to be early executed. But my eye sight was already blurry. My power was shutting off too fast, and I only managed to use a little bit of my power. I grabbed Ace by the arm and shoved him to the sight. Things from then on happened really fast. I used my Haki and stopped the fist's power and most of the magma leaking from it. But because my body system was shutting off way too fast I couldn't do much more. I just let myself be hit and thrown to the nearest icicle. But I was thrown. That means that there was some flesh that he had punched. Not like Ace's future. I groaned with the little power that I had left. I saw a flash of red beads that were right next to me.

"Luffy! Luffy do you hear me!?" Ace, it was Ace, he was alive and talking and able to move and without a hole in the chest.

"A-Ace….-pant-"I tried to reach out my hand but it just fell down after going up for a bit. I could not move. I could feel the burning pain on my chest. I could not feel anything the next moment. All went numb and unable to feel.

"Luffy! Don't move, we are going to get you to a doctor right in an instant! Just stay like this! You will be fine, you will be fine I tell you!" He was screaming with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He had bit his lip more than twice already to keep either a hitch or a sob in. The Whitebeard crew was gathering around us and they were screaming to each other things that I could not make out. My eye sight had started to get even more blurry. I looked over Ace's face scanning over every little detail of it. I wanted to remember my brother's face for the last time. I wanted to make sure that it was just like I had known it. That I had not missed a freckle while I had counted them millions of times, that I had not missed how long his bangs were the last time I measured, that I had counted each and every cut or fading scar on his body. It all seemed so important now. I needed to look over every little detail now or else I will never be able to. My lower lip had started to shake and I had to bite it to stop. I didn't feel the pain or the blood trailing down my mouth and chin.

"A-Ace –pant- Ace!" I managed to drag out of my throat while biting back a sob.

"I am here Luffy! I am right here! All will be –hick- all right okay? Don't worry about a thing! A doctor is coming! He will be here soon! So…-hick- stay with me Luffy!" The tears that were threatening were now free. I do not want to remember him last crying. I don't want to remember him with any other reaction by happy with a huge grin.

"A-ace –pant- smile…..okay? I w-want to -pant- see you sm-smile" My eyes were now only making out figures.

"I-I –pant- I love –pant- Ace" I was glad. I had managed to make my numb throat and lips speak out what I wanted. And I had finished off with a grin. The same one I usually do. I could only hear mumblings from here and there but mostly Ace's voice speaking out to me with worry and fear. If it was Ace's voice then I can do anything. If it was for Ace and for his smile then I will damn well take the whole world into a war against me. As long as Ace is happy.

It's quite sad actually. Every time that I tell Ace that I love him he says it back with a smile. He has no actual idea of how messed up those words are coming from my mouth. They don't describe brotherly love. They describe my deep desire for him. Since we were kids. But back then I had passed it off thinking that it was what Ace and Sabo felt towards each other and towards me. I had always felt that they didn't love me as much as I did them. I was younger and a newbie to their group. I had that feeling that I was a nuisance. But as time passed by and we had saved each others butts all the time I had began to believe that our feelings were mutual. And then-right then, Sabo was taken away from us. And we didn't see him since then. We had accepted that he might have died, but since there was no whatsoever leftovers we had decided that he had died, but we never built a tombstone. Maybe it was because we were still holding onto the hope of him somehow being alive or maybe it was the thought of him being bound to this world if he was dead, but it was not questioned neither meant to be. Since then Ace was all I had. And maybe this messed up feeling came from then. I had lost something irreplaceable and had pushed all of my feelings on to Ace so that I don't feel lonely. And since then those feelings gradually grew and grew. And it did not help that Ace was getting more manly and muscular by day. And then when he had met him again in Alabasta I was stunned. He grew and he had become more muscular and going around with an open shirt had become too mainstream now so he had taken off the shirt fully. I was attracted to that body. I see Zoro lifting tons every day but seeing just a flash of Ace's body had made me stare. The abs were obvious and his frame was not too big or too small like mine. And he had eaten the Fire fruit. How suiting, like he was not burning my heart enough already. I wanted to tell him how I felt. The more I waited the more my insides felt like rotting. So when I was waiving goodbye to him I had said it again, quietly of course because if Sanji or Nami were to hear me then it would have been disastrous. So I told him and then again he said it back with a smile. It was like a punch square in the face.

So I had decided that that was my que to leave things the way they were. I had though about it and saw that there was the possibility that our brother relationship might be completely ruined and not progressing further. Nami was right when she had told me millions of times that I don't think ahead. And I didn't plan to. But with Ace it seemed quite necessary to me. Yet I didn't want to leave things unsettled. I did not give up in the middle of things and that was my nature. But while thinking of the possibilities it was quite hard to do. So I had decided to take it the easy way and to say my feelings without actually giving away my true feelings. This way I was half satisfied but at least I was keeping my relationship with him as close as possible. But now, right now, the time that I am probably dieing I wanted to tell him. No not the brotherly feelings, my true feelings. Yet he probably still didn't know them. And that was the sad part. After having the courage to say my feelings they had been returned to me as brotherly feelings. I wonder maybe it is because I am hungry or because of the punches and kicks I took at my stomach, but it hurt right now. And so did my chest, but that was probably from the burn.

Yet I shouldn't feel any pain, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**XxXxX**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wheel! That was a very fun piece to write. Because there are so little pieces out there of my favourite pair I dedicate this piece to all of the lonely girls out there who are just squirming to see a new fanfic or a new chapter appears on this pair. Or you might have a boyfriend (lucky girl, I envies you!) which is fine too. So I will write the next chapter tomorrow or today –laugh- it's already 4:10 in the morning. You really lose track of time when writing something you love. Alright I am off to bed and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can alright? *Wink* Goodnight little kittens.**

_~Tsukineko-san_


	2. Recovery with a perverted doctor

The first thing that gave me a clue that I am sleeping was the beeping noise. The same that I heard in my dream. I shot my eyes open. Dark room, beeping noises, voices from outside. It was the same thing that I saw at the Marineford. The same. I got scared, so I tried to sit up. That's right-Marineford! What the hell happened- I though I was dead. Where am I in the first place? What happened to Marineford? What happened to Ace? Ace…..was he alright? Did he leave the place in one piece? Where is he? I had started to panic. But I got my attention taken by the pain on my stomach and in my chest. There was a red spot already forming on the bandages. I hear a door being opened. I saw a guy with a fluffy hat and a yellow and black sweater. I stared at his face for a bit. He just leaned his arm to the door and stared right back at me. After about 2 minutes he sighed and started making his way to me.

"How can you not remember the name of the person who you fought against to fight Marines?" He took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. He then reached his hand to push me down on the bed.

"It's Trafalgar Law, you are being rude Strawhat" He sighed again as he made sure that I am firmly on the bed. I tried to protest but it was useless because my muscles were protesting against me. He let out a chuckle as he saw the hopeless sight in front of him.

"You need to rest, no getting up, and no movements" He said in a slow monotone. I remembered that guy now, that monotone and that smirk were of the one in Sabaody. The one that was trying to get my pray. Suddenly I remembered what I _needed_to ask him. I grabbed his arm and he turned towards me. He looked straight in my eyes, but I did not speak. I could not find the words. I was searching for the right words to use or more like any kind of words to describe what I was feeling. I was alive. Was Ace? If he was not then I would like this guy to kill me right now. Ace, was he alive? Was he alright? My chest started to hurt just thinking about it.

"…A….Ace!" I half yelled his name. I starred at the Law guy's eyes.

"Portugas doesn't have half your injuries, but he still needs to rest, and so do you" He pushed me onto the bed again. My sight was once again starting to get blurry. I had exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Ace was safe. He was safe. I felt like I had accomplished everything in my life. Except becoming Pirate King, that is something that I will not give up no matter how happy I was. Then I realized something. If Ace was not here, then would I want to become Pirate King? Sure I want to become Pirate King, it was my dream. But would I be able to? If Ace was not there, would I be strong enough? I heard voices in my mind. They were calling out to me. All of my comrades were. Each and every one of them calling me with a different tone. Ace had chosen a different route, and so had I. We will continue on those routes even if one of us went away. That is what happened with Sabo. But, it seemed like Ace was different. If Ace was gone it would be hard. Wait, wait, wait Ace was alive! Why am I thinking gin the worst case scenario? This isn't like me at all! I need to get a hold of myself. I also need to think of something to do with all of my nakama. They are probably worried about me. How long have been here anyways? And what happened while I passed out on the battle ground. Damn my head was spinning. The last thing that I saw before letting my eyes take the better of me and fall asleep was Law's back as he sat down on his desk.

It had already been a long time that I have stayed in this bed unable to move. Do my wounds take that slow to heal?

"It looks like you go some kind of fake power thrown into you. Your hormones have doubled if not tripled for a short period of time. What in the world were you doing?" I looked at him and I suddenly remembered Iva-chan. What happened to him? I had so many questions but right now what I wanted to do most was get out of here as fast as possible.

"You have been in bed for only 4 days. These kinds of wounds take months to heal ya know?"

"M-months!? I can't stay here for months! I n fact I can't stay here another day! I want to get out right now! There is something weird with my body, it should be able to move by now!" Law just looked at me and chuckled.

"That is because I put muscle restrainers in you. And plus you are made out of rubber so your wounds will heal for less than a month so stay in bed like a good little boy" He passed me my straw hat on to my stomach.

"I c-can't reach it!" I tried to stretch my hand but it wouldn't move. That muscle- whatever he put in me was really annoying.

"B-bastard!" I said as I gave up and relaxed my body once _again _on the bed.

"Just stay like this for 3 more days and you should be okay. But you still will not be able to fight, at least I will make _sure_ of that" 3 more days? I can't stay here more than a second and he expects me to stay here for 3 more days? No way!

"I am ge-getting out of here and going to see A-ace" I tried struggle with my body up until I got into a sitting position.

"Your brother is already discharged; he has all the time in the world to wait for you. And the Whitebeard crew will also wait for you. So it would be best if you didn't pass out once you meet them right?" Ace was discharged already? Then I need to see him right away! I can't be stuck over here with this guy. I want to see Ace!

"Nghh, Nyaahh-ah~" I relaxed all of my muscles as a needle was poked into me.

"Like I said, the drug will ware off 3 days and after that I wouldn't be able to stop you. So stay here and let the wounds heal before you go all jumpy once again." Law was forced to poke the rubber man with a little drug that will ware off in an hour, but it was all he needed to put him to sleep for the day. He didn't really want to deal with his sudden standing up positions all the time. Plus it was quieter in the room without his extra whining. The door shot open and Law had a vain pop on to his cheek.

"I thought I said that there will be no visits whatsoever for my patients." He said while turning to face a very jealous Ace.

"Shut up! What are you doing to my brother!? Get off of him!" It was a really awkward position that Law and Luffy were in. Law's right leg was to the side of Luffy's left leg while he was leaning over him to poke his right arm. Apparently Luffy was moving his left arm too much so Law decided to poke his other one. Even though the situation could be horribly mistaken. He decided to play on the situation's possibilities.

"Hmm~ I don't know what you are talking about~ I said no guests to disturb me and Strawhat here, yet here shows up someone who is disturbing us~ You are an eyesore-could you please leave us two alone?" Law had smirked to himself. This was a very good situation. He got the best of it.

"WH-what!? Leave my brother alone you perverted pedophile!" Ace proceeded to push Law off of his little brother but he was not fast enough and Law jumped off himself. He also poked Ace with a seastone stick that drained the fire user's energy.

"How rude Portugas, trying to hit your doctor, and I am 22!" Ace just mumbled something and looked over Luffy.

"Now, Out!" Law proceeded to pushing the Ace out with his seastone stick. Geeze these two brothers were both problemic.

"What happened I heard yelling" Izuo asked.

"Oh no nothing much, I was just lecturing your second division captain about his brother complex." Law said plainly.

"He does have a huge brother complex if you ask me, I mean the next step will be that he hangs Luffy's wanted poster or his picture up on a glass frame in his room." (note: Ace has a private room because he is captain of the second division)

"He already has…" They both turned around to see Marco with a blue bored face.

"He…has? …since when?" Izuo's face turned blue but he continued to fan himself with a fan that had the Whitebeard mark on it.

"Since he had his private room, he also had one under his pillow when he was sleeping with all the regular crewmates."

"Marco, how do you know this?" Marco just stared at Izuo and then at Law who was also interested into the topic.

"I am the captain of the first division, you underestimate me" Law just sighed at the answer that he got. From the corner of his eye he could see Bepo diving inside the water with his crew mates and a couple of girls from the maiden island. He saw Bepo smiling in one second and then depressed into a corner in the next. He sighed and walked right back inside from the noise out of outside. He had got to know the Whitebeard crew and he had talked to some of them and had treated lots of them as well. They were not a bad crew but right now he wondered at what they will do when their Captain had passed away.

It had been a week now. I have been into this bed for a week now. I could already move my muscles. If it wasn't for the seastone handcuffs then I would be outside already. Law came inside the room and he chuckled at the sigh of the young teenager struggling to bite the handcuffs. He went to close to his face and Luffy did not pay any attention up until Law took out a key.

"Unlock me already! You said 3 days right!?" Law just smirked and leaned in closer to his face, studying the younger boy. He was attractive but more of the cute kind that Law liked. He got his seastone stick and he poked him right bellow the collar bone. It left a little bruise from the strength that he pressed and Luffy groaned.

"What's that for?" He looked at Law who now proceeded to unlocking one of his wrists that was tied to the bed. His face being dangerously close to his.

"Here now, go" Luffy looked at his hands now free. He jumped off the bed and he started to run towards the door. Law walked right behind him smirking at what was to come. He wondered how Ace would react to seeing his brother's, ahem, chest. Luffy slammed the door open and got the attention of only the people around it. The others were still busy talking. Marco smirked at the sigh at the door. And he looked over his shoulder to see Ace staring at the sea blindly. He had been like that for 3 days now. No 7 days. He had wanted to see Luffy smile at him at last and it had been way too long since he had last seen him smile. It was the time on Marineford that he had seen him last smile. And he wanted to erase that scene out of his mind forever. He was about to give another long sigh right when something jumped on him. It surprised him and he couldn't keep his balance on the ship so he leaned in and fell inside the sea with whatever was on his back. Law watched from the sidelines as he lightly pressed a hand on to his head and gave the vibe of "what-an-idiot".

"Aghhh, SPLOSH" They both landed inside the water. Marco just starred at the scene wide eyed. A crew mate from the sidelines jumped in to get them out.

"-cough- -cough- "They were both out coughing out water and Ace looked up to see who the idiot who pushed him down right at his depression moment was. He stared at a raven haired boy that was also coughing water. He had the signature scar underneath his left eye.

"L-Luffy!" Ace exclaimed.

"Why is it that you always greet me by shooting me somewhere?!" He had remembered the time in Alabasta now.

"Aghhh! Ace! I finally get to see you!" Luffy then jumped onto Ace and stretched his arms around Ace's body enabling him from moving anywhere else. Luffy had started to sob and had snot coming out of his nose. He hadn't changed since he was a kid at all. Ace just grinned and proceeded to patting his back for comfort. Izuo and Marco watched from the sidelines smiling. And so was Law.

"I-I though th-that I will ne-never be able to see A-Ace again" Luffy had hiked out as he began to punch ace with both of his fists on to his chest. He had now released his death hold on him after making sure that he was there and that he was not some kind of hologram. He was like a little kid that was mad at someone. Ace just grinned larger and patted both his back and his head as to relax him.

"Yo-you idiot!" Luffy now began to angrily punch Ace's chest. But he didn't do it with strength. It was the same kind of situation where a guy scares a girl and she starts to do fake beats on to his chest or arm. Marco and Izuo had started to laugh and Law was smiling. More people were now gathering around and noticing that Luffy was out. Apparently they had decided to throw a party here on maiden's island as to congratulate everyone who got out of the war alive and to feel each others presence. Ace was now laughing as well at Luffy's stubbornness.

"Pffftt, ah Luffy you are just like a kid, I swear you didn't grow by neither mind or body since you were a kid" He was now laughing loud. Regular folks will now be crying their eyes out at seeing each other but the story with these two brothers was different. There was always one childish one and one big brother that had to smile and make him mad so that he will forget about crying. But Ace was glad. That Luffy was alright and that they were both alive. But he was starting to get angry pretty fast. So he punched Luffy on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Luffy rubbed his head while tears were spilling off his eyes and snot was dragging down his chin.

"You idiot! Do you know what could have happened while you just suddenly burst into a war like that!? You could have been killed you idiot! And don't go around saving me, I can take care of myself!" He had punched him again. Luffy just raised his head and narrowed both his eyes and mouth to the left making a pout.

"It sure didn't look like you could get out of there by yourself though" Ace punched him once again.

"What was that!?" Luffy just made an even bigger pout. After that he heard his stomach growl.

"Oh yeah! I need to eat! I missed 35 meals!"

"Why are you counting 5 a day?!" The whole Whitebeard crew questioned with wide open mouths.

"Luffy! My love I prepared a huge meal that will satisfy your hunger~! I bet that you are real hungry right~?" It was Hancock and she was making a blushed face while experimenting with all the new words that she decided to call Luffy. First off it was darling, then my love, then dear, and then finally-honey. She blushed even more at the though of a white and happy wedding with Luffy _taller_ than _her_.

"Ohh~ Hancock! I want meat! Lots and lots of meat! My stomach is really empty so I will eat a lot" Ace just sweat dropped and ruffled through his hair. Yup that is how it had to be. Luffy drooling and grinning wide at the though of meat. Luffy got up from Ace and reached out his hand for him to get up. Ace took the small hand and got up. Damn, he had missed those hands. At that moment Law came from behind and hugged Luffy from behind. Luffy just innocently looked up and gave him a questioned look. Law just smirked at Luffy and then at Ace. It was a declaration of war!

"Get your paws off him you pedophile!" Ace said while pulling Luffy towards him and Law smirking even more 'This is so much fun' he thought.

"Everybody! This guy is 30 years old!" Ace turned around and yelled at all of his crew mates.

"I resent that!" Law barked back while a vain pop made its way to his temple. Luffy just started laughing at how funny they were. He stretched out his hands and pushed them both off while he flew towards the buffet. Apparently both Law and Ace were on the edge of boat and they flew inside the water. Two crew mates jumped in to take the anchors out.

Luffy flew towards the buffet while blushing. Ace had hugged him too thigh towards his bare chest. Luffy had touched the hard muscles and had blushed at Ace's scent. The rubber man decided to take away his thoughts by drinking and eating like a pig. Plus he was hungry and he did miss 35 meals

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yosh! I finished this thing up! Here I will do daily updates up until I finish the story and that is a promise! I am as well starting a new AceLu fanfic soon that will be M rated –wink,wink,nudge,nudge- I am practicing my perverted nature now so that I can write a sexy story. And also for this story the next chapter is going to have a lemon so beware! Bye bye and see you tomorrow little kittens.

~Tsukineko-san


	3. Drunk Sea Dogs

**OMG you guys, I am so sorry! I didn't post any chapters for so long because of school and some other shit. And when I had time I felt lazy and I just didn't write so I have no excuse! Sorry today will be a rather small chapter since I need to update all of my other stories, but I promise I will post another one very soon! Well lets not waste any more time, here begins the fun of writing that I have missed for so long XD!**

Ace POV

The food was great, it was probably the best food that I had ever eaten in fact. I was just slightly off to the side now since I was full. Oh no, I don't mean as in like no more eating, I mean it as in wait a bit for it get digested and then go for another round up until you start to hate yourself and then stop stuffing your face with the delicious dishes. Portugas D. Ace is currently full so he will not attend the 56th eat-off contest, or the lost-count drinking-off. I sighed as I patted my belly and the bandages that were like 5 layers on top of it. As I did so, I looked to the side to see my younger sibling still going steadily at trying to decrease the cattle population. It was entertaining really, something so-both disgusting and amazing mixed into one was being shown to me and yet I was not amazed and neither was I disgusted, I was just starring at him. The heart attack that I got at Marine ford was still haunting me and so was Luffy's face while he starred at me speechless right before he passed out in my arms. Such feeling, such emotion, I don't want to feel ever again. Something that I cherish so dearly, so deeply collapsing into my arms and slowly dying. It was disgusting and it made my stomach churn heavily from thinking about it.

And then, Old man's face popped into my mind. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily but as steadily as possible. I won't lie- I wanted to cry, I wanted to just scream out all of my emotions at once even if they ripped open my chest, even if I were to loose my voice, even if I were to loose my whole existence. I wanted all of the guilt that was binding me like chain to be off. But I didn't do it, I could explain why but at the same I couldn't explain why, it was weird.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed a warning too late as he latched himself on me and then shoot himself towards me. The rubber man landed in the middle of my body as I was lying down and looking at him from a view I never though I would see him in. My thoughts were forgotten, no they were literally forgotten it's like they just disappear once I see his face. I did my natural smirk.

"What is this? You like the view huh?" Oh how much do I love messing with him. Every time I did- it was interesting, it was new and always unexpected. Sometimes he would pass it off with a huge wide toothed grin, sometimes he will suddenly loose all of his brain cells and ask what I meant, and sometimes, my personal favourite he would blush and try to change the subject or try to get as far away as he can from me. He could act so cute sometimes, and this was one of those times. He blushed up to the ears and got off as fast as possible. The cheers of the drunken sea dogs were vividly heard from all around us. I gave them no attention since I was focusing on something way too cute for anyone to imagine. Luffy was stuttering- he was trying to explain why the hell he latched himself onto me. But with every syllable being stuttered it was more than hard to understand him, but I didn't even try to I was just focusing on him, the movements he was making and the way his eyes were lost wondering into all directions but mine.

"Hey Ace, I want marshu-marshumellows (hic) cyome and byake me syome!" Izuo was slurring his now very frequent language and was doing weird body bending to sides that made him look like he had dystonia or something. I sighed and got up to bake poor little Izuo who couldn't do anything, some marshmallows. I took one last look at Luffy who was…_gone_. Then I looked over to Izuo and he saw the raven haired boy sitting…in the _lap_ of _**TRAFALGAR_FUCKING_LAW**_! I made big gigantic steps towards the scene which was getting more and more suspicious by the second. Law's hands were traveling on Luffy's body or sides for now, but since Luffy was eating water meat he did not notice that bold approach which practically screamed '**RUN** **AWAY**!' But of course I was stopped in my tracks by a thing that resembled Izuo but at the same time would never ever be him. His hair was let down, his lipstick was smeared, and his eye shadow was on his….nose? I do not want to ask. I took a last look at the _PG13_ rated scene which had turned to a _PG15_ scene. And that is when the worst happened, Luffy's meat somehow flew backwards and in an attempt to catch it back Luffy turned his head around in one swift movement. But that is not where it gets bad, the thing was that Law also tried to catch it for Luffy so he turned back to catch it but he couldn't so he turned forward again and his face touched Luffy's. And to be specific his face touched Luffy's….._on the lips._

"…" The whole entire crowd went mostly quiet as they looked at the scene. Law was obvious not to make the first move and move the fuck off my brother, but the problem was, why the hell wasn't Luffy moving?

"Lu-…Luffy?" I called out to him and that is when he withdrew his head from the awkward position. He then stated this.

"There was the taste of the ham that ran out an hour ago on your lips" And the scarred cheek then proceeded to eat his drumstick that magically popped out of somewhere. The moments of silence where gone and everyone started laughing once again, and the drunkards got more booze. The Shichibukai on the side was dramatically crying and sobbing. I just stood there pale faced, my brother's first kiss went to a goddamn pedophile?! This…! _This was an outrage!_ This is anything but right!

"I told you he was a pedophile!" I suddenly announced. I was so angry. I felt like I had lost a fight, like I was made fun off.

**Normal POV**

It was a long party. Everyone was so tired that they just fell asleep on top of each other while holding their mugs of beer and rum. At some point during the night, Ace woke up. Just like something was calling him, he just walked towards a cliff that hang high above the dark blue seas. Silence was not exactly how you will describe it, there were sounds- from the sea, from the wind, from the snoring sea dogs and from the trees that danced every once in a while when a fresh new breeze went by them. The freckled man looked longingly at the sea, like he had lost something and he couldn't find it. He bit his lip as he stuffled a very quiet sob, the type that you can usually pass of as nothing. The older D. kept on standing there and starring at the sea, as if, if he starred long enough he will get what he wished for or what he lost.

"Ace?" The fire user turned around as he heard his name to face the person from whom it came from.

**A/N**

Sorry Guys, it's a very small update, to compensate I will try to write another update tomorrow alright? KK, Bye my little perverted kittens! I wanna go sleep, i have had lots and lots of homework lately and i am basically crying from the back pains i get from carrying 4 textbooks and 3 binders at the same time ;_;. Well i will go get my beuty sleep or whatever its called, not like it will work on me, the only way that it can work on me is if i herbinate, which is not such a bad idea since i will get to sleep and i love to sleep. KK sorry for the short update once again and i will see you tomorrow probably. Dja!

_~Tsukineko-san_


End file.
